


Office AU

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055





	1. Email

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



Behind the room where it had a sign which is “Leonardo Hamato – Vice President” is the said person who is reading his emails. He backtracked all the mails he had in a special folder.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Good Morning!  
Sir Leo, good day! It’s kinda my first week so I’m a little nervous. Hope you treat me well!  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Good Morning!  
Good morning to you, too. Don’t be nervous. I’m gladly to have you here, Michelangelo.  
Leonardo Hamato  
Vice President – Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: You alright?  
Sir, you want me to get some medicines or something? You seemed pale.  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: You alright?  
Yes, I’m okay. Just a little headache but it will go away.  
Leonardo Hamato  
Vice President – Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: You alright?  
Sir Dude that is not okay! Let me get you some medicine, okay? Also some snacks.  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries  
\---------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Lunch Break  
Want to go have lunch with me?  
Leonardo Hamato  
Vice President – Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Lunch Break  
I would love to but… I kinda have a packed lunch.  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Lunch Break  
Oh, that’s okay. I wish I had packed lunch too. I’m too busy with work to prepare one.  
Tell you what, we play a game. We alternately ask one question per day anything you want me to guess and vice versa to you. You better be honest, Michelangelo.  
Leonardo Hamato  
Vice President – Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Lunch Break  
Ooohhh! A game! Okay! Loser will make packed lunch the next day? You might cheat, Sir! XD  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Lunch Break  
What about… If you lost, you will make packed lunches. If I did, we’ll go lunch out. Remember Michelangelo, play fair will make the game so much fun.  
Leonardo Hamato  
Vice President – Operations  
Hamato Industries

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Lunch Break  
Deal! P.S. You’re calling me Michelangelo again. Seriously dude, just call me Mikey.  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries  
\----------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Whoa…  
Sir, I didn’t know you’re a BIG fan of Space Heroes.  
Michelangelo  
Assistant (Leonardo Hamato) - Operations  
Hamato Industries  
\---------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: First month  
Wow, congratulations for your first month working here. What about a celebration?  
\----------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: I’m sorry.  
Sir, I’m sorry that the little celebration got a little disaster. And thanks for saving me.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: I’m sorry.  
It’s alright. I, too, had to look to my assistant and make sure he is well and safe. Want me to buy you some ice cream for you to feel better?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
No, Sir! You’re spending too much on me. I’m just your assistant. It’s alright, really! XD

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
No, I insist! I… Just don’t want to see you sad.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
Oh, Sir, I’m really fine. Thank you.  
\-------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Package  
Michelangelo, can you fetch my package in the Ground Floor? It had the new ornament for my katana.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Package  
Whoa… You have a katana?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Package  
Two actually.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Package  
You’re a dual swordsman?! That’s so cool! On it!  
\------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Special Meeting  
You are going to a meeting with me. You need to get ready for your report.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Special Meeting  
My wha-? I’m sorry Sir; I’m going to speak in front of the CEO?!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Special Meeting  
Relax, Mikey. It’s only my Father. You’ll do fine. I’ll teach you.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Special Meeting  
Thank you so much, Sir. I know this is so unprofessional. To help me such ways.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Special Meeting  
It’s no problem, really. This is your first time and I’m quite delightful to help you, Michelangelo.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Special Meeting  
There you go again with my full name, Sir.  
\-------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Meeting is a success!  
Sir Leo, thank you so much for teaching me! Oh yeah, I made desserts as thanks! It’s on your shelf.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Meeting is a success!  
Thank you. How did you know chocolate cake is my favorite?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Meeting is a success!  
Just a hunch, I guess.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Happy Birthday!  
Sir Leo! Happy Birthday! That’s a lovely orchid plant you have!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Thank you for such greeting. It came from a fan, I guess.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Oooh! You have an admirer! Do you know who it is?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
I had a hunch actually. I really hope it’s that person.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Ooohh… The “one of a kind” you spoke about?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Yes. I only told a few people of my love to orchids. Weird part is it was beautifully arranged in Ikebana form.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Maybe that person observed you pretty well.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: What’s wrong?  
You’ve been silent the entire morning. Something wrong?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: What’s wrong?  
It’s nothing, Sir. Really.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: What’s wrong?  
We are friends remember? You can tell me about it.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: What’s wrong?  
That skateboard I wanted got sold earlier. Man, I earned a lot for it.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: What’s wrong?  
Oh… You should have told me about it. We can make ways.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: What’s wrong?  
It’s okay! There is always a next time.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday, Michelangelo! You sure do have a lot of cakes. Many love you, I guess.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Happy Birthday!  
It came from my “Secret Admirer”.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Oh? You have one? Well, I’m not surprised actually.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
I have a BIG guess to one person.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Oh, who is it?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
I’m sorry but… Is it you, Sir?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Hmm… Me? Oh, goodness, no… How can you be certain it’s me?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Well, I also have a gift beside the cakes. It’s the skateboard I talked about last month.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Well, it’s not me. Did you tell the others about it?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday!  
Uhh… Yeah. I’m so sorry about that, Sir.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Important Meeting  
Michelangelo, I will have a very important meeting for a month. I will be away for a while, so take care of everything while I’m gone.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Important Meeting  
Oh… Take care, Sir. Don’t worry, I’ll do my best.  
\-------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: How are you?  
Sir Leo, how’s your trip? I already did the necessary files needed to be sent this week.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: How are you?  
I’m doing fine. Just tell me if you need guidance and I’ll do my best to help you. And thank you.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: How are you?  
Michelangelo how’s the progress? Are you lonely being there in the office without me?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: How are you?  
Everything is fine, Sir. It’s going smoothly. Don’t worry; I’ve been hanging around with Sir Donnie and Raph.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?  
With Donnie and Raph?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?  
Yup.  
\------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Welcome!  
Welcome back, Sir Leo!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Welcome!  
Michelangelo, I have to see you here in HR Department. Now.  
Sent via mobile  
\----------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: I’m sorry.  
I’m sorry. Why you didn’t tell me you’re being bullied?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: I’m sorry.  
I should be the one to say that, Sir. But it’s alright, they didn’t do much.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
Tripping and pushing you “accidentally” is not “they didn’t do much”. I already had my suspicions when you told me you’re hanging out with Donnie and Raph yet they are in a meeting out of town that week. Why didn’t you tell the truth, Mikey?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
I really don’t want to be that dependent to my boss.  
P.S. You typed my nickname.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
Just tell me the truth next time, okay? Let’s go lunch after a few minutes. My treat.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
What happened after I let the HR?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
I fired the ones that hurt you.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
WHAT?! Sir, that’s not enough reason to do that.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I’m sorry.  
They don’t have respect to me and you got involved into it. What they did is a very coward action. To all people, they did it to you. It’s the last straw.  
Let’s go to the clinic to check your sprained foot before going to lunch.  
\---------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Are you alright?  
Sir Leo, you’re getting pale again. Are you alright?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Are you alright?  
Yes. I’m alright.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
Thank you for assisting me to the hospital.  
Sent via mobile

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
Well yeah! You scared the heck out of me! Damn right I told your father of you being a workaholic!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
Wow, you sound like a mother. You can take a day off, I’ll return after two days.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
No way in hell. Sir Splinter gave me his permission to make sure you’re well. So, I’ll be guarding you in the hospital.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
You do know this is out of your job, right? And you have no pay.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
Well, we are friends, right? And Sir Splinter said taking care of your boss is under Assistant, since you’re still “assist” so he is rating it as OT.  
I’m going there after labeling your precious files.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
Maybe I should promote you to Personal Assistant.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
If you did, it will be a lot worse than this.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Are you alright?  
Don’t tempt me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Blessing.  
Well, Sir Donnie, I give you my blessing to your relationship. Really, I noticed you stare at Raph’s bottom sometimes. My bro deserves happiness; he worked so hard (If you want to know him better, he did other part time jobs beside this one. Don’t tell him you knew.) I was asking the same thing, at first I really like Sir Leo, he protected me and I didn’t know he is sort of my security blanket. He is professional, well reserved. I really don’t know the reason why I fell in love to him now, especially during the part where he collapsed because he overworked himself. It made me very worried as we know he had strong immunity and him “shut down” means it’s very bad. I always look up to him and admired him ever since we started the lunch game (Don’t ask). I’m sorry but I see him as a friend rather than a boss. I know you think the same to Raph.  
But he already had set his eyes to “one of a kind”. That person sure is lucky; I heard she is an employee here.  
But I’m happy for you and Raph. Same as mine, even though it will remain as friends/boss and assistant forever. But I never complain, as long as I can steal glances while he’s busy or have lunch break together. It’s alright.  
Wow, this email is long. Sorry.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: …  
Sir Leo, I’m so sorry! Someone just hacked my account!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: …  
What did I say about lying?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: …  
It’s true, I swear!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: …  
Michelangelo, tell me the truth.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: …  
… I love you.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Resignation  
I saw a resignation letter at my table. And you’ve been avoiding me.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Resignation  
I have to leave, Sir. What I’m doing now is completely unprofessional.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Resignation  
I’ll think about it. Give me 10 days. Can you lead the way?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Resignation  
What?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Resignation  
Outside the office, you’ll be the boss and I will just follow. I might consider your letter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Festival  
Later, we are going to a festival.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Festival  
Okay, boss.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Con!  
Sir Leo, we are going to a convention!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Con!  
To a what?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Con!  
Your Space Heroes geekiness is going to have fun.  
\----------------------------------------------------

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: DDR  
We are going to a video game arcade! We are going to play DDR! I called Dance King for nothing.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: DDR  
What?  
\---------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: DDR  
Why did I lose to you?!  
\-----------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Skateboard  
We are going to skateboard to this new grind place I found!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Skateboard  
Can I use my scooter?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Skateboard  
Sir Leo, seriously?  
\-----------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Pizza!  
Sir Leo, we are going to eat pizza!  
\------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Queen~  
We are going to watch a Queen concert in my house!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Queen~  
Well, I’ve never been to your house before.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Spar session  
We are going to spar! Dual katanas vs. Nunchucks!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Spar session  
We do know who the winner is!

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Spar session  
Ha! I would like to see you try!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Spar session  
When you’re angry, you’re so adorable.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Spar session  
What?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Spar session  
Best insult to a warrior.  
\----------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: New movie  
We are going to watch the new TMNT movie!  
\-----------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Paint  
We are going to paint!  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Fireworks  
Watch fireworks with me.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: 10 days is over  
So, what happened? Is it approved or?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: 10 days is over  
I think it’s time for me to explain everything. Remember the one when I had a very important meeting for 1 month? It was a challenge my Father gave to me. To double productivity so he’ll give me his approval as long as you remained here. The reason there will be a grand celebration later is because… I succeeded. By the time I was going to tell you, you planned to resign. If you want to continue it, I understand. I will cherish those ten days we had together.

P.S. You are the “one of the kind”.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: 10 days is over  
I’m… Speechless. I guess. Can we talk about this at lunch?  
P.S. … I’m the “Secret Fan”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Whoa.  
This is sudden, I guess. Am I really having a relationship with the Vice President?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Whoa.  
I know. I’m surprised too. So, my hunch is correct. You are the “Secret Fan”.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Whoa.  
Well, duh, you already saw my email to Sir Donnie.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Whoa.  
No, even before that. It’s just a hopeless thing. That my “one of a kind” will give me something. And it was very special.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Whoa.  
I really wondered who “Secret Admirer” is though.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Whoa.  
You really had to ask that?  
\---------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: First date  
What about we had our first date today? My treat.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: First date  
Are you sure?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: First date  
Yup! Don’t worry I can manage.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: First date  
The date was great! I had a good time.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Something wrong?  
Hey, what gives? You are ignoring me at lunch breaks. Michelangelo, what’s wrong?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Something wrong?  
It’s nothing, Sir Leo. Really.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Something wrong?  
You really think I’ll fall for that? Did I make a bad impression to you in that date?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Something wrong?  
No! Completely the opposite!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Something wrong?  
What is it then?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Something wrong?  
I eat at the pantry.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Something wrong?  
Oh, I got it. Okay then, tomorrow, we’ll eat at the pantry together.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Important Notice  
Michelangelo, Father wants you in the office.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Important Notice  
What? Did I do something wrong or violated something?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Important Notice  
No, you didn’t do anything. He just wants to talk to you.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: WHAT.  
Did you just seriously?!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: WHAT.  
What? Did you accept?

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: WHAT.  
Yeah, but we just only joking about it!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: WHAT.  
You deserved a promotion, Michelangelo.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHAT.  
Yeah, right. Personal assistant huh.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Trip to Japan  
Michelangelo, pack your things tonight. We are going to Japan tomorrow.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Trip to Japan  
Really?! I get to come? Yay!  
\----------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Uhh…  
That was weird, man… I can’t move.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Uhh…  
I’m sorry. I know it was your first time. You can take a leave if you want.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Uhh…  
Are we seriously talking about this thing?

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Uhh…  
What? You loved it.  
\-------------------------------------------  
To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Hmm…  
You are going to pay, Michelangelo.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Hmm…  
That’s what you get when you just pounce on me.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Hmm…  
Really, Michelangelo? In front of Donnie? Really?!

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hmm…  
Well, I was under the table. At least, you will have a vacation.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hmm…  
I’ll bring you in it.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Filing cabinet  
I’ll never look at the filing cabinet the same ever again.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Filing cabinet  
I can’t help it. You are too delectable.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Filing cabinet  
You better thank me that I love you.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Filing cabinet  
I love you too.

Leo giggled in the last of the archive, he haven’t updated it for so long. He wondered Mikey should’ve arrived by now. It’s making him worried.

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Mikey?  
Where are you? You’re late.

To: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Mikey?  
I’m not going to work, Sir. You made me damn sore in the elevator last night!

To: partydudewithfreckles@hamatoindustries.com  
Fr: leader.in.blue@hamatoindustries.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Mikey?  
Fine, I’ll take half day today and go there.


	2. Under The Table

“Michelangelo.”  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“I need your help about this advertisement,”  
The young turtle stood up and went to Leo’s table to assist him. All of a sudden, the vice president hold Mikey’s waist and put him on his lap. He squeaked in surprise and tried to wiggle himself out.  
“Leo! Not here!” Mikey said. Leo just smirked in response as he leaned over and whispered to his ear.  
“The more you resist, the harder it gets,”

Mikey flushed in what he said and stopped squirming. When he did, he really felt a hard thing underneath him.  
Leo kissed his lips as his hand travelled to his neck tie, loosening it. Mikey’s hands went to his neck as their tongues danced together.

Mikey never expected to be in this “relationship” with his boss. Next thing he knew, he too got over heels to Leo and romance leveled up until they make out and love in place, like in their bedrooms and hotels whenever Leo had a business meeting out of town. He didn’t know why he had fallen either. Maybe because of his charms and being well reserved. Despite being romantic… Too much romantic actually but he is very comfortable and happy being with him.

Leo licked his neck and now removing the buttons of his polo. Mikey mewled in pleasure and fiddled to Leo’s belt. He hugged him when Leo’s thumb rubbed the lower region of his plastron. His other hand is able to remove Mikey’s belt so he can rub it comfortably. Leo can see in Mikey’s features in his face that he wanted it now as Mikey is removing his tie and polo shirt as well.  
Both of their cocks are released from their hidden cages. Both hard and needy.  
“Leo~” Mikey purred.  
“And you said not here,” Leo smirked as he opened his cabinet and trying to locate the lube using his hand. He opened the bottle, pours some in his fingers and teasingly rubbed Mikey’s opening. He shivered in response and his moans got louder.  
He felt Mikey is ready for the main event. He kissed his assistant once more for him to relax. He positioned him and stared at those blue eyes. He smirked as he imagined the outcome once he pushed him down.

Leo so loves this office sex escapade. The risk of getting caught heightened their senses, which makes it arousing and exciting.

“Leo!”  
Both of them screamed. It’s Donnie.  
“Leo! Are you there?” He continued to knock. Leo noticed that he left the door unlocked but it’s a customary to knock whether locked or not.  
“See, Leo?! This what happens when-“  
“Leo! I’m going in!”  
“Just a second, Donnie!”  
Leo hurriedly put his buttons and ties back. Mikey mumbled while he is trying to fix himself up.  
“Leo!”  
“Mikey, go under the table.” Leo whispered.  
“What?!”  
“Go! Now!”  
“Leo! This is urgent!”  
Donnie opened the door abruptly. Luckily, Mikey was already under his desk.  
“I’m really sorry Leo but this is kind of urgent,” Donnie said as he hurriedly sat on an office chair.  
“It’s okay,” Leo smiled (even though a little pissed since he didn’t have that main event) and they discussed the concern.

Meanwhile, under Leo’s table, is a distressed and a little pissed assistant. Leo just left him all hot and bothered; he is just doing normal jobs until the horny boss puts him on his lap. He looked up and saw Leo’s belt and pants are still undone. His mouth formed a devious revenge smirk.

“We will proceed to this process IF-“ Leo squealed a little. Donnie got surprised then confused. He older brother apologized.  
He dared not to look down as Donnie will get suspicious. Donnie is the brainiac, that’s why he handled the technology side of his Father’s business.  
Leo tried not to pant as his cock is like freaking ice cream to Mikey.  
“You alright, Leo?”  
“Uhh… Y-yeah…”  
“You are sweating… Are you sure you’re alright?” the purple suited brother asked.  
“I-I’m fine, Don-Donnie,” Leo felt Mikey’s hot tongue twirling on the head of his cock.  
“Well I’ll get this done, then,” Donnie stood up and went to the door. “I’ll tell Father you needed some vacation,” he smiled and left.  
Leo sighed in relief then he freely let out a moan. He grumbled and resisted the force below as he grabbed Mikey and slammed him on his table.  
“You…” he growled. Mikey only smiled devilishly as response while licking his juice.

“Thank goodness, this thing is done,” Donnie said as he leaned on his chair. “This is your fault.” He pouted at his assistant, Raphael. “Do you really have to do that _thing_? Look what happened, we almost got in trouble for that urgent file!”  
“What? You loved it.” He smirked. Donnie felt himself drowning in those apple green eyes. “Who knew the shy vice president Donatello loved being licked under the table?” Donnie flushed deeply as Raph chuckled then whispered to his ear. “Want another demonstration?”


	3. Filing Cabinet

Ah, the filing cabinet. An item where you all the records needed is kept safe. That is the main purpose why it is a definite requirement to have in an office. Yet, with a Vice President named Leonardo, it had other purpose.

“Michelangelo, can you get the records of this file?” Leo said as the young assistant went to him and handed him the file.  
“Okay,” He said cheerily. That what always gets Leo going, you can call it “inspiration”. That smile that makes you want to smile. His dimples showing and freckles moving made his heart flutter a little.

Mikey is scanning the contents of the file Leo had given as he walked to the filing cabinet. He knew this file; it was located at the bottom shelf. He leaned down and Leo smirked in content, staring at the round rear he loved to touch. Mikey got confused that he can’t find that file, he swore it was there!

“Leo, did you use the record-“ He squeaked in surprise as large arms wrapped around his chest. He realized he was leaning down and same as him! This is not good!  
“Leo, not here! Remember the last time-“ He moaned as Leo kissed his nape and his hand went to Mikey’s belt while the other in his.  
“It’s night already. We’re the only people here in the office,” He touched Mikey’s jaw and turned slightly turned to kiss his lips. Leo kissed deeply to Mikey as he responded the same but it got interrupted when Mikey squealed that Leo is rubbing the part where his member was hidden.

Even though being hasty but Leo is too much on heat as he is eyeing on Mikey ever since this morning. Call it mating season or just an itch, he is too hard already and wanted to release badly. As he pulled his zippers down, his cock got released, already having precum. He used is as lube to Mikey’s ass, as his assistant shivered by his finger inside him and his cock got out as well.  
“Leo~” the sound of his voice really gets him off guard, call it love or lust… Or both, he loved every second of it. Leo can feel Mikey is ready, he positioned himself while rubbing Mikey’s cock and heard several pants from his partner.  
He moaned loud when he felt his boss’ member going in slowly. He holds on to the edges of the bottom shelf of the filing cabinet for support. Leo moved in different speeds, which made Mikey felt a unique pleasure until he started to bang him hard, it’s making his legs go jelly and his climax is getting near.

“Oh, Leo!” Mikey said as he panted more and helped Leo’s hand to pump his more.  
“Mikey~” Leo shuddered as he came and filling up his assistant’s ass. He concentrated on the other hand where he holds Mikey’s member and the young one moaned satisfyingly as he climaxed as well. They continued to pant and realized how sweaty they had gotten despite the aircon is on.  
The blue suited vice president turned his assistant and kissed his lips, delicate and yearning in this one. They parted their lips together and stared at the mess they did.  
“You cleaned that up.” Mikey said, grinning. Leo got surprised at the sudden command but laughed heartily.

One specific purple suited man is walking away from Leo’s room, smirking as he had now an idea the next time he order his assistant to get something from the filing cabinet.


End file.
